Sick from Stress
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins and her sister Kim Rollins are talking about Kim's ex Jeff Parker in Kim's hotel room. Amanda becomes sick because of what Kim is telling her. This is my own version of season 14 episode 15 of Law and Order SVU. The episode is Deadly Ambition. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories.


Amanda Rollins and her sister Kim Rollins are talking about Kim's ex Jeff Parker in Kim's hotel room. Amanda becomes sick because of what Kim is telling her. This is my own version of season 14 episode 15 of Law and Order SVU. The episode is Deadly Ambition.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Sick from Stress**

Kim Rollins is at a hotel room and she hears a knock at the door. She thinks it's food delivery for Chinese. She realizes it's her sister Amanda who pushes her way in.

"Amanda." Kim says.

"Kimberly." Amanda says.

Amanda enters Kim's hotel room so that they can talk about what happened with her. She isn't too happy about what happened.

"How did you find me?" Kim asks.

"I'm a cop, Kim." Amanda replies.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Kim says.

"We need some sister time. Just the two of us." Amanda says.

Amanda isn't happy with Kim because of Jeff Parker. Amanda wonders what her father would think of Jeff Parker. He probably wouldn't like him and tell him to stop seeing his daughter. He would probably bring Jeff to jail.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Kim says.

"You're sorry? You put me in jail." Amanda says.

She is furious with Kim that she put her in jail instead of putting herself in jail. She knows that Jeff was a very bad person and that he got what he deserved.

"I didn't mean to, but that Mr. Tucker said that it was me or you." Kim says.

Amanda tells Kim that she should have told Tucker that it was Kim instead of Amanda. Kim wishes that she can take it back but she can't take it back.

"Did you call Jeff and tell him to come to New York?" Amanda asks.

"No. Maybe. I was lonely." Kim replies.

Kim tells her that she wanted some company while her sister was working. Loneliness doesn't work for her.

"Did you call him that night and tell him to come over?" Amanda asks.

Kim shakes her head no. Amanda asks her another question.

"Was he even trying to rape you?" Amanda asks.

Kim doesn't say yes or no. She tells Amanda to stop it and that she always makes everything her fault. Amanda gets angry at her, saying that it's Kim's fault and Amanda shouts back saying that Kim doesn't get to play the victim and not to go there.

"If I didn't save you from going to jail because of fraud checks, I wouldn't have been raped and Daddy wouldn't have tried to kill himself." Amanda says.

"Daddy was depressed because of Mama and because of that man who raped you." Kim says.

Amanda tells Kim not to bring their father into their conversation. He would always help his daughters make up after their fights.

"You set me up and you set Jeff up. Did you want me to kill him?" Amanda asks.

"He was a bad man, Amanda." Kim says.

"Oh my God." Amanda says sickly.

"He beat me. When you walked in, he hurt me." Kim says.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Amanda says to herself.

Amanda puts her hand over her mouth and she runs to the bathroom. Kim hears her sister slam the bathroom door and she stands alone in her hotel room and she doesn't know what to do. In the bathroom, Amanda drops to her knees and she throws up in the toilet. Her hair is tucked behind her ears as she continues vomiting.

Amanda is done throwing up. She closes the lid and flushes the toilet. She goes to the sink and rinses her mouth out with water and mouthwash to get rid of the taste of vomit. After rinsing her mouth, Amanda washes her face and hands. She comes out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I made you throw up." Kim says.

"Are you even pregnant?" Amanda asks.

"How can you ask me that?" Kim replies.

Amanda gets ready to leave her sister's hotel room.

"I thought I was. I was a week late." Kim replies.

Amanda leaves the hotel room and she stands outside the doorway looking stunned. She leaves the hotel where Kim is staying at and goes back home.

Amanda returns home and starts feeling sick again. She runs to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet again. She has her head next to the toilet as she thought about what happened between her and her sister tonight. Amanda brushes her teeth and showers after. She finds an empty trash can and takes it with her in the bedroom and she puts it next to the bed in case she has to throw up again. She also brings towels and water to rinse her mouth with. She goes to sleep and calls it a night.


End file.
